


E l'ideale, che annega nel fango

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Early Work, F/M, Ficlet, Hearing Voices, Hurt, Introspection, Season/Series 04
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21558028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: L’immagine di Jessica si fondeva a quella di Dean, in una sorta di danza infernale dalla quale difficilmente sarebbe riuscito ad uscire.Non poteva farlo, né lo voleva.
Relationships: Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester, Ruby/Sam Winchester





	E l'ideale, che annega nel fango

E l’Ideale che Annega nel Fango

_Ciao, Sammy. Ti ricordi di me?_

Ricordava.

Si era svegliato di soprassalto quella notte, nel momento esatto in cui il volto severo della ragazza si era addentrato nella sua mente, sconvolgendola.

Anni.

Gli sembrava un’altra vita, come se non fosse lui la persona che aveva compiuto quelle azioni, che aveva incontrato quelle persone.

Chi era lui, in fondo?

_Che cosa sei diventato, Sammy?_

L’immagine di Jessica si fondeva a quella di Dean, in una sorta di danza infernale dalla quale difficilmente sarebbe riuscito ad uscire.

Non poteva farlo, né lo voleva.

Avrebbe seguitato su quella via, perché per la prima volta nel corso della sua esistenza sentiva di avere le redini di qualcosa, sebbene ancora non riuscisse a coglierne le reali implicazioni.

La purezza ed il candore di Jessica svanivano, si confondevano con quella luce che a lui era stata negata per sempre, ed al suo posto comparivano le fiamme e la passione di un demone. Il _suo_ demone.

Il suo demone, il cui sangue si era mescolato al proprio, in delle vene che pulsavano perché ne chiedevano di più.

_Lo so che ne vuoi ancora, Sammy._

Lo diceva sibilando, come una voce che partiva da dentro, che rendeva impossibile rifiutarsi. Eppure, sebbene a lui sarebbe piaciuto poter incolpare lei della propria situazione, doveva ammettere che la dipendenza aveva intessuto le sue trame in un’anima debole, instabile. E Ruby aveva fatto il resto, divenendo latrice di quel nettare così maledettamente indispensabile e così atrocemente venefico.

_Te ne devi liberare, Sammy._

Persino Bobby, così poco incline alla compassione, lo guardava come se fosse un relitto, come se in lui non fosse rimasto alcunché di umano.

Li odiava, tutti.

Odiava il pensiero di Jessica, di nuovo appesa sul soffitto, il suo sangue che gli gocciolava sul viso, come se piovesse.

Odiava Dean, quello sguardo deluso che troppe volte aveva visto dipinto negli occhi del padre, come se lui fosse portato unicamente a sbagliare.

Odiava Ruby, eppure ne era attratto in un modo che difficilmente sarebbe riuscito a spiegare, come se il sangue che scorreva nelle rispettive vene avesse creato un legame inscindibile, corrotto, malsano.

E, infine, odiava se stesso, perché il ragazzo che lo fissava dallo specchio ogni mattina non era il piccolo Sammy, ma soltanto un uomo senza nome, la pedina di un gioco che si stava spingendo troppo oltre.

_Sammy, Sammy, Sammy._

Sentiva le loro voci dentro la sua testa, convinto di essere impazzito. Avrebbe voluto urlare, strapparsi la pelle strato per strato, dire loro che lui non era Sammy, non più.

Era solo Sam, un ragazzo che continuava a vagare senza meta, un’anima macchiata di sangue, nel vano tentativo di lavarla dai suoi peccati.

Aveva commesso errori fatali nel corso della sua miserevole esistenza, e quegli errori non gli avevano insegnato nulla.

Era segnato da un destino che poteva essere contrastato, se solo fosse stato abbastanza forte per farlo, se solo ne avesse avuto la minima voglia.

Invece continuava ad inseguire la speranza che quello che stava facendo si rivelasse la cosa giusta, la speranza che un giorno avrebbe cessato di essere visto come Sammy, che tutti si sarebbero resi conto che dentro di lui c’era un fuoco che bruciava incessantemente, che lo faceva sentire a disagio nella sua stessa pelle.

Sam Winchester non era integro, non lo era più da molto tempo. Tante infinitesimali parti di sé viaggiavano negli occhi di chi lo stava a guardare, componendo un puzzle al quale mancavano sempre troppi pezzi, pezzi che lui aveva abbandonato lungo il suo cammino.

Non c’era più niente intorno a lui.

Solo il rosso del sangue e il nero di una notte che durava da una vita.

Senza via di fuga, senza la forza di continuare a lottare.

Senza il piccolo Sammy, che lo abbandonava inesorabilmente, nel cimitero di tutte le cose che aveva sacrificato.

Con lui, con quel ragazzo allo specchio, c’era solo Sam, insieme alla sua sete insaziabile di una vita diversa.


End file.
